


Three Is Better Than Two

by bobasheebaby



Series: In Their Hearts [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slash, Smut, Smutt, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: April wants a relationship with Drake and Liam and stumbles on information that may get her what she wants.





	Three Is Better Than Two

  
April was about to go into Liam’s study when she heard it. It was soft, almost unnoticeable, but it was there, a moan, Liam’s moan. What? She thought. She carefully opened the door a crack so she could see without being noticed.   
There he was, leaning against his desk shirt disheveled with Drake kissing his neck and going to undo Liam’s belt. Liam’s hand grabbed Drake’s stopping him. “Drake, we can’t, I’m engaged to April, this has to stop.” Liam said.   
She could tell by the look on his face and his tone of voice that he didn’t want to stop. Liam and Drake? She thought. Well then, maybe I can use this to my advantage. She smiled, thinking of how to get what she wanted, what they all wanted as she walked away back to her room.

  
*****

A few days later the three of them sit in Liam’s study, drinking whiskey. Ok. She thought. I finally have them both here. It’s now or never. “I propose a drinking game!” She says.  
Drake groans, “seriously Smith? When has anything good ever come out of drinking game?”  
“Oh stop being a baby Drake” April replied. If this goes how I want something very good will come out of it. She thought. “How about a game of never have I ever?” She suggests.   
Drake starts to object but stops when Athena shoots him a look. “Fine, I’m in.” Drake replies.  
“Liam?” April asks.   
“Sounds like it could fun my love.” Liam answers.  
“Ok then.” She states pouring more whiskey in everyone’s glass.  
“You say never have I ever, fill in something you haven’t done and if someone at the the table has you drink. Don’t hold back, it’s fun to learn about people this way. I’ll start.”   
“Never have I ever been ruler of a country.” April says.  
Liam chuckles and takes a drink. “You will be soon enough my love.” Liam replies.   
“Never have I ever been engaged.” Drake states. Liam and April both take a drink.   
They go around taking turns, nothing too crazy having been done. Soon they are all a bit buzzed and it’s April’s turn again. Ok, here it goes. She thought. “Never have I ever hooked up with my best friend.” She states. Liam and Drake both look a little shocked as they both take a drink. How on earth did she know that.  
Drake and Liam both thought.   
“Never have I ever had sex outside.” Drake says knowing of Liam’s kink of almost getting caught and wanting to do it anywhere.  
Liam and April both take a drink.  
A few more rounds and it’s April’s turn again. “Never have I ever had scandalous thoughts about my best friends partner.” April says using what she learned the last time she and Drake played never have I ever against him.   
Drake shoots April a glare as he takes a drink. Liam looks surprised. April smiles to herself, hoping Drake will play into her game. “Never have I ever kissed my partners best friend.” Drake says. She’s going to tell him my secrets I’m gonna tell him hers. He thinks.   
April pretends to be annoyed as she takes a drink.   
“When did that happen?” Liam asks clearly shocked as he looks to April and then Drake.   
“The last time we played never have I ever.” April states matter of factly.  
“So, you two have had sex,” she says pointing from Liam to Drake “recently?” She asks.  
Liam and Drake share a look unsure how to answer, finally Liam replies “yes.” So quietly that April could barely hear him.  
“Ok.” She states. Liam is a little surprised by this answer from his Queen to be, but before he can say anything she’s speaking again. “And you want me,” she points to Drake then herself before continuing “and I want you both.” Liam looks surprised by this declaration, but again April speaks. “So we all want each other, what can we do so we are all happy?” She finishes.

Liam didn’t know how to react, his head was spinning. His fiancé didn’t seem to be shocked at all at his admission of sleeping with Drake or the fact that he had done so recently. Not only was she not shocked, she didn’t seem to mind. Then there was the fact that Drake wanted April, and they had kissed. What surprised him the most was her admission of wanting both men. And then there was her statement, ‘so we all want each other, what can we do so we are all happy.’ What was April suggesting? Surely she wasn’t suggesting that they share. Cordonia was more progressive on that front, and he had felt guilty that he couldn’t stay away from Drake, but could he share her with Drake.

Drake was shocked. April just got him to admit his feelings about her to his best friend, his lover. She just asked her fiancé for an arrangement for them all to share. Drake really didn’t want to give up his relationship with Liam, but with it out in the open if Liam didn’t agree to a shared arrangement his relationship with Liam would likely slip back to platonic. Drake really wanted Liam to agree. He wants both Liam and April. Hopefully we can figure this out Drake thought as he downed the rest of his whiskey.

“You want an arrangement,” Liam finally said. His voice had a slight shake to it like he was worried about the answer.   
“No.” April replied, receiving stunned looks from both men. “I don’t want a mistress, I want to expand our relationship. I love you with all my heart Liam, but I have feelings for Drake too. And I know that you love me so much you would have given up the crown, but I can see that you love Drake. What I am proposing isn’t an arrangement where we keep a mistress. No I’m proposing more than that. I’m proposing a polyamorous relationship. I will still marry you my love, but we would also be with Drake.” April was met with stunned silence when she finished her statement. Both men were shocked, neither of them were expecting that. But then they weren’t expecting any of what was shared that night. Neither man knew what to say. The three of them just sat in stunned silence.   
“How would it work?” Asked Liam. “To the public I would be your wife, your queen, but behind closed doors we would all belong to each other.” April answered.

“So we would share. How exactly would that work? Would we only be together altogether?” Liam asks. “Ideally there would be threesomes of course, I love the idea of watching the two of you together. However, we would be married and I would want to have time just with you. And I’m sure Drake would like alone time with each of us, and we could do that, but no secrets. We would all be together, and we need trust and honesty to make this work, maybe even more so than a traditional relationship. Also, I know the need of heirs and legitimacy, so all children would have to be Liam’s. We could move Drake’s room closer to ours after we are married if we want. Obviously the staff believe in confidentiality, or else everyone would know about your relationship.” April explained.

“I agree my love, honesty is key. We need to maintain trust if this were to work. I believe once we are to try for children my love, and you stop birth control that you and Drake would have to stick to pleasuring each other orally to ensure all children are mine.” Liam responded.

Drake grimaced at the thought of refraining from more than oral with April to ensure he doesn’t get her pregnant. “I could wear a condom, get a vasectomy, or there’s always anal.” Drake countered.  
“I’m not sure I’m okay with anal.” April answered. “And don’t you want children?” She continued.

“I love you both, this is it for me. I’ve never felt like this with anyone before, and if it didn’t work out long term I wouldn’t want anybody else. Besides you said this would be a real relationship between all three of us, I would be happy just being a large part of your children with Liam.” Drake explained  
“Of course you would be involved in our children’s lives. Are you sure you never want children of your own?” Liam replied.“I never expected any of this. Love, a real relationship, let alone children. If we were to do this I would be all in.” Drake explained.   
“Ok then, what option would you prefer?” April questioned.  
“Vasectomy, less chance of failure that way.” Drake replied.  
“All right. Are we concerned about jealousy?” Liam asks.  
“I can’t speak for you or Drake, but I don’t think I would get jealous. However, communication is the key, as in any relationship, if any of us feels left out or jealous we should address it right away. This fits directly with honesty and trust.” April responded.  
“So we have trust and honesty, making sure to communicate any and all concerns, and Drake would get a vasectomy and have a hand in our children’s lives.” Liam said.  
“So, if we are all in agreement, is this something you would want?” April asked.

Liam thought for a moment. He thought of his relationship with Drake over the years and how reluctant he was to give it up disputed his love for April. Of the options before him, giving up Drake or entering a polyamorous relationship with Athena and Drake, he would prefer to enter a relationship with both people he loved. “Yes.” He answered.  
“Yes.” Drake echoed.   
April smiled. “Good. So are we doing this? All of us, all in?” She asked.  
“Yes,” Liam and Drake both answered.  
“Seal it with a kiss?” April suggested.

Liam leans in and gives her a slow sensual kiss that leaves them both a little breathless as they break apart. April turns her head a bit and is instantly met with Drake’s lips on hers. The kiss is a little harder than Liam’s but no less filled with love or desire. Drake’s hand cups the back of her head. The kiss lasts a few more seconds before they break apart. Drake’s lips are instantly met with Liam’s who is now in front of him. The kiss is hard and full of love and desire and sends a rush of warmth between Athen’s legs. “Maybe we should move this to a bed,” she suggested. Drake and Liam break apart and nod in agreement as they catch their breath.

The second they are in Liam’s room Drake grabs and kisses April hard, as Liam locks the door. Liam came up behind Drake and started leaving a trail of kisses along Drake’s neck. They started to remove their clothes from one another until they all stood completely bare. Liam’s lips came crashing down on Drake’s in what can be described as a hungry kiss. April felt more heat pool in her core while she watched them kiss. Liam and Drake broke apart breathless.   
Drake turns to April and kisses her hard as he backs her up towards the bed. She feels her legs hit the side and Drake pushes her onto the bed. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her neck to her breasts. Drake’s tongue encircled a nipple while his hand drifted lower. April moaned as Drake’s fingers sipped through her warm folds. His fingers found her clit as Liam’s mouth found hers. “So fucking wet Smith,” Drake growled. Drake’s mouth laid a trail of kisses across her breasts and down her stomach. He pushed her legs further apart as his tongue found her bundle of sensitive nerves.   
“Drake,” April moaned as he continued to tease her sensitive nub with his tongue.   
Liam’s mouth moved to her breast sucking a nipple into his mouth and gently nibbling until it was a hard bud. April’s hand grasps Liam hard thick cock and starts stroking his length up and down. Liam moans against her breast. Drake started sucking and nibbling on her sensitive nub quickly sending he over the edge with a loud moan of his name. As she came down he moved and positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed into her warm wet center. He let out a low moan at how tight and wet she felt. Drake slowly thrust in and out of April’s tight warm heat, April’s hand working Liam’s cock in time with Drake’s pace. Liam turned to catch Drake’s lips in a kiss, his hand traveling down April’s body to work her sensitive nub. April’s back arched and her head flew back and she came undone screaming “Liam…Drake…oh god….yes!” A few more quick thrusts and Drake was spilling his wet hot seed inside April, “fuck, Morgan,” he moaned as he came.   
Drake pulled out and dropped to his knees in front of Liam. April dropped her hand from Liam’s cock and propped herself up on her elbows to watch. Drake slowly ran his tongue up Liam’s thick shaft. “Fuck!” Liam moaned as his head dropped back and he twisted his fingers into Drake’s hair. Drake ran his tongue along the tip of Liam’s cock licking off the bead of precum. He twirled his tongue around the tip and then took him into his mouth, eliciting needy moans from Liam’s mouth. April watched in amazement. She ran her hand down her body, in between her slick folds and started rubbing her clit. She watched as Drake picked up the pace and she let out a moan. Liam’s head snapped up and his eyes locked onto her. “Fuck,” he growled as he realized she was touching herself while watching Drake suck his cock. Liam watched her rub her clit and let out a low moan. Drake hollowed out his cheeks as he took Liam’s hard cock. Liam’s and April’s moans just served to make his speed up the pace. He relaxed his mouth and throat and took Liam’s thick hard cock in his mouth as far as he could. He bobbed his head and twirled his tongue around the thick shaft. Drake pulled back until only the tip remained his his mouth, he swirled his tongue along the tip and dipped it in the slit before taking Liam deep in his throats once more. He picked up the pace and hollowed out his cheeks once more as Liam tighten his grip on Drake’s hair and started bucking his hips into Drake’s hot needy mouth. Drake bobbed faster and sucked harder as Liam started to thrust harder. Drake could feel Liam’s cock start to twitch and he swallowed him into hi throat as deep as he could. Liam felt the head of his cock brush against the back of Drake’s throat and he came shooting hot streams of come into Drake’s waiting mouth with a loud groan. Drake greedily swallowed every drop of hot cum and pulled of Liam’s cock with a POP.   
“Oh my god, that was so fucking hot!” April moaned.  
Liam climbed into bed next to April and asked “liked watching my love?”  
“Oh god yes. So…fucking…hot,” April replied.  
Drake crawled onto the bed on April’s other side and captured her lips in a needy hungry kiss, tongues swirling together. April moaned at the taste of Liam’s cum in Drake’s mouth and the faint taste of her juices still on his lips. As Drake broke the kiss her lips were met with Liam’s. The kiss was hard and filled with love and passion. Liam’s lips trailed along her jaw to her neck.   
“I loved watching Drake fuck you my love,” Liam whispered into April’s ear eliciting a breathy moan from her lips. “Do you want to watch me fuck him?” Liam asked.   
“Yes,” April gasped.   
“Do you want to watch me take him from behind?” Liam purred.  
April could picture it, and in her mind it was so hot and she was sure it would be even hotter than anything she was thinking. “Yes,” she moaned.  
Liam gave her one more hard kiss and then got up and grabbed something from his night stand.  
“Drake, up on all fours. I’m gonna fuck that pretty little ass.” Liam growled.  
“Yes, my king,” Drake replied as crawled up onto all fours next to April.  
Liam looked to April, “want to open his pretty little ass for me my love?” He asked.  
April’s eyes widened a little, she wasn’t sure if it was from shock or arousal. She nodded and took the lube from Liam’s hand. She shifted her position so she was now kneeling besides Drake’s ass. She squirted some lube on her fingers and started rubbing it around Drake’s tight hole before slipping a finger inside. Drake moaned as April slowly worked her finger in and out of his tight ass. She slipped in another finger and started to work her fingers faster before slipping in a third. Soon Drake was thrusting back into her fingers and they worked him open moaning obscenely.   
Liam’s hand wrapped around her wrist stilling her hand. “I think he’s ready my love” Liam said as he pulled her fingers from Drake’s ass. He gripped Drake’s hips, position himself behind with the tip of his hard cock against Drake hole. In one quick thrust he pushed sheathed cock into Drake’s wanting hole. “Fuck Drake, you feel so good,” he growled. Drake moaned at the intrusion. Liam started thrusting into Drake’s ass, a hard steady speed. “Like that? Like me pounding your tight little ass?” Liam cooed.   
“Yes… Yes, my king.” Drake panted.   
Liam pounded into Drake harder and harder. “Fuck… You feel so good. So fighting tight.” Liam grunted. Liam’s hands gripped Drake’s hips harder as he pounded into Drake, hitting Drake’s prostate with every thrust.   
“Yes… oh god yes!” Drake groaned.   
A few more hard thrusts and Liam came, shooting his hot cum deep into Drake’s right ass throwing his head back with a roar “Fuck! Yes Drake!” He screamed. As Drake came shooting streams of fun over the bed, simply from having his tight ass pounded.   
“Well shit that was hot,” April said and Liam pulled out and Drake rolled onto his back.   
Liam pulled off the used condom and tossed it aside as he laid next to April kissing her softer this time. He caressed her cheek, pulling back looking lovingly into her eyes. “Is this what you were expecting my queen?” He asked.  
“It’s so much better than anything I could have thought of.” April replied.   
Liam smiled, “I want to take you from behind and watch as you suck Drake off.” Liam stated.  
April moaned as she got up on her hands and knees. Drake got up and stood in front of her at the end of the bed as Liam moved behind her. April grabbed Drake’s cock and slowly stroked it up and down as she licked the tip, twirling her tongue around the head. Liam gripped April’s hips and slowly thrusts his hard cock into her warm wet pussy. April matched her licks, sucks, and strokes to Liam’s thrusts. April hollowed her mouth and sucked hard as Liam started to rub circles on her clit. They thrust and sucked harder until all that could be heard was a litany of sounds of skin on skin mingled with moans. April twirled her tongue around Drake’s shaft and suddenly sucked him deep into her throat. “Oh fuck Smith, yes!” Drake moaned. Liam pounded into her warm wet pussy slamming into her g-spot over and over. Their orgasms were a chain reaction. First April came moaning around Drake’s hard cock, the new sensation causing his cock to twitch and shoot thick ropes of hot cum into her mouth moaning her name. Finally, Liam came as his thrusts started to falter and he spilled his milky cum deep inside her screaming her name.   
They collapsed in a heap, moving up the bed once they got their breathing under control. April lay in the middle Drake and Liam laying their heads on her shoulders, resting their hands on her stomach entwining their fingers together. They laid there completely spent, enjoying the sweet moment. As April drifted off to sleep surrounded by the two men she loved, she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen for them next. 


End file.
